Who knew Sanada liked to watch TV?
by Ahotep
Summary: After a very busy day Sanada thought he could relax a bit while watching his favorite TV show.... Total crack...


Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it?

Rating: K+

Summary: After a very busy day, Sanada thought he could relax a bit while watching his favorite TV show. Short fic….Total crack….

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

Please read & review.

**

* * *

WHO KNEW SANADA LIKED TO WATCH TV?**

Everybody thought that Sanada didn't know what a TV set was. They were wrong. Well Sanada did everything to give them this impression.

"Stop wasting your time watching those stupid TV shows." It was what he used to repeat to Kirihara when he came to morning practices with rings under his eyes.

Yukimura used to apologize for Sanada's behaviour by saying that he came from a very traditional family. Their TV was only used to watch the news. Had he really known what happened behind the living-room's sliding door, he wouldn't have said that. He would have made him run hundreds of laps to punish him because of the way he treated Kirihara.

So what happened behind those closed doors? Are you sure you want to know? Yes. So let it be…

Sanada spent his free-time watching all sorts of soaps opera, real TV shows, entertainment shows and TV shows. He kept phoning to win to the games telling the watchers that they could win a great amount of money if they find out who the mysterious person is…

Well Sanada was that kind of TV freak. When he was in front of his TV set, it was better if you didn't try to touch the remote control.

What he hated was the impromptu change in the TV programs. You mustn't forget that he came from a strict family. What was said or written was to be respected. It was the same TV programs, school announcements…

Well he could accept changes as long as he knew about them. Sanada wasn't an intolerant bastard. Just ask his team mates. When he is in a good mood he is a very nice young man.

The last week of school finally arrived and Sanada passed his exams with success. He was now on holidays and thus he could spend his free time in front of his TV. Of course he helped his parents and his grandfather. He didn't neglect his kendo and tennis trainings.

One Sunday he decided to record his favorite TV show because he had to help his mother. He checked the time of beginning and end and programmed his VCR.

At the end of the day, after having changed all the futons of every bedroom of their huge house, Sanada sat on the couch. He took the remote control and began to watch the show he recorded.

There were some adds and then an announcer said that the football match was going to begin in a few minutes. Sanada stared at the screen until he saw the players running on the field. He took his TV magazine and looked carefully at the Sunday page.

"From 4 to 6 pm CSI : Manhathan, I didn't program the wrong channel."

He decided that incidents could happen so he went up to his room to read some Shakespeare. The poor guy was disturbed by his cell phone. It was Kirihara.

"Ne Sanada, did you see? They replaced this stupid TV show by the fifa world cup. Isn't that great? The best is that there is football on every channels."

Hearing that, Sanada hung up and went back to his living room. He took the remote control and began to flick channels. Kirihara was right. There was football everywhere.

Suddenly something snapped in his head. He took the TV and threw it through the windows. The poor object landed in the carp pond. Needless to say it didn't work anymore.

As it wasn't enough, he went in the dojo, dressed the straw dummies like football players and slashed them.

His grandfather, hearing all that noise, entered the dojo. The room was in a mess. Straw was everywhere and Sanada was panting, his sword still in his hand.

He saw his grandfather, went to him and bowed.

"I am really sorry for this. I will clean everything."

"I hope you will"

"Grandfather, we will have to order new straw dummies."

"I see. I will say nothing to your father about the TV in the pond if you buy a new one. As for the dummies, they needed to be changed. Next time write a letter instead of destroying goods."

"I will."

Since that day, Sanada made all the tennis players mentioning football run 100 laps before threatening to transfer them to the football team if they uttered that word again.

Yes Sanada had nothing against football until it became the most important thing in the mind of people.

**

* * *

Last A/N: **I wrote this fic because the fifa world cup was getting on my nerves. Being surrounded by football freaks didn't help at all. Well I think I must apologize to all the football fans. But if your team wins please stop honking till 2 am it's really bothering


End file.
